moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
First Alliance Expedition to Draenor
The First Alliance Expedition to Draenor was the effort put forth by the Alliance of Lordaeron in attempt to attack the home world of the Orcish Horde, Draenor. Aftermath of the Second War As the fires of the Second War died down, the Alliance took aggressive steps to contain the orcish threat. A number of large internment camps, meant to house the captive orcs, were constructed in southern Lordaeron. Guarded by both the paladins and the veteran soldiers of the Alliance, the camps proved to be a great success. Though the captive orcs were tense and anxious to do battle once more, the various camp wardens kept the peace and maintained a strong semblance of order. .]] Orcish Insurgency However, on the hellish world of Draenor, a new orcish army prepared to strike at the unsuspecting Alliance. Ner'zhul, the former mentor of Gul'dan, rallied the remaining orc clans under his dark banner in 600 K.C. Aided by the Shadowmoon Clan, the old shaman planned to open a number of portals on Draenor that would lead the Horde to new, unspoiled worlds. To power his new portals, he needed a number of enchanted artifacts from Azeroth. To procure them, Ner'zhul reopened the Dark Portal and sent his ravenous servants charging through it. The new Horde, led by veteran chieftains such as Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye (of the Bleeding Hollow Clan), surprised the Alliance defense forces and rampaged through the countryside. Under Ner'zhul's surgical command, the orcs quickly rounded up the artifacts that they needed and fled back to the safety of Draenor. The Alliance Counter-Attack King Terenas Menethil of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, convinced that the orcs were preparing a new invasion of Azeroth, assembled his most trusted lieutenants. He ordered General Turalyon and the archmage, Khadgar, to lead an expedition through the Dark Portal to put an end to the orcish threat once and for all. Turalyon and Khadgar's forces marched into Draenor and repeatedly clashed with Ner'zhul's clans upon the ravaged Hellfire Peninsula. Even with the aid of the high elf Alleria Windrunner, the dwarf Kurdran Wildhammer, and the veteran soldier Danath Trollbane, Khadgar was unable to prevent Ner'zhul from opening his portals to other worlds. before its sundering.]] Ner'zhul finally opened his portals to other worlds, but he did not foresee the terrible price he would pay. The portals' tremendous energies began to tear the very fabric of Draenor apart. As Turalyon's forces fought desperately to return home to Azeroth, the world of Draenor began to buckle in upon itself. Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye, realizing that Ner'zhul's mad plans would doom their entire race, rallied the remaining orcs and escaped back to the relative safety of Azeroth. On Draenor, Turalyon and Khadgar agreed to make the ultimate sacrifice by destroying the Dark Portal from their side. Though it would cost their lives, and the lives of their companions, they knew that it was the only way to ensure Azeroth's survival. Even as Hellscream and Deadeye hacked their way through the human ranks in a desperate bid for freedom, the Dark Portal exploded behind them. For them, and the remaining orcs on Azeroth, there would be no going back. Ner'zhul and his loyal Shadowmoon Clan passed through the largest of the newly created portals, as massive volcanic eruptions began to break Draenor's continents apart. The burning seas rose up and roiled the shattered landscape as the tortured world was finally consumed in a massive, apocalyptic explosion. , constructed in honor of the Sons of Lothar in Stormwind City.]] The Sons of Lothar Those of the Alliance Expedition who survived were trapped on Draenor. Taking refuge in the ruins of the Alliance's headquarters in the shattered land, they quickly came to terms that there was no returning to Azeroth. They named themselves Sons of Lothar in honor of Anduin Lothar, who was considered to be the bravest and most selfless human warrior they ever knew. Following his example, they stayed in Draenor, or Outland as it is now called, to safeguard Azeroth from demonic threats. Many were of the belief that they were killed by the cataclysm that destroyed Draenor; others believe they escaped to other worlds within the Twisting Nether, through the powerful rifts opened by the shaman Ner'zhul; and some others believe that they survived in the remnants of the world. After the reconstruction of Stormwind, five statues were placed within its Valley of Heroes: Three humans — a mage, a paladin, and a warrior — along with a dwarf warrior and an elven ranger...the leaders of the Alliance Expedition, believed to have been lost when the Dark Portal was sealed. Memorialized in stone, due to the fact that their fate was unknown to anyone in the world of Azeroth. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Orcish Horde Category:Orcish Wars